Lost
by Hamster220
Summary: Nina and Fabian were best friends since 4 years old tragedy struck at 6 and Nina's parents found dead. Will they meet again in a boarding school. And what new things does nina know? Read and find out
1. The beginning

DisclaimeI: hamster220 does not own hoa or any characters except Emily. I rewrote this and better grammar and capitlization. Ignore the 6 year old ones cause no one was formal and correct at 6.

*Nina and Fabian 6 years old*

"Nina, Fabian I made some snacks for you guys" my mother yelled out as she brought out cookies and caprisuns. I was hanging with my best friend ever and we were playing in my back yard.

"Fabes, do you smell that? It smells like cookies!" I jumped up and ran to my mom almost knocking her over. Fabian ran over as well and took cookies for me and him and I took the caprisuns.

"Nins? Do you think that we will be friends forever and never let anything stop us?" Fabian asked as he finished his cookies under the tree.

"I sure hope so Fabes." I said as I munched on a cookie. He then reached over and grabbed one of my cookies.

"Fabes. That was my cookie!" I said and I pouted. He reached over and started tickling me. I couldn't breath. I finally got him to stop tickling me but then we heard a crash and a gun shot. I looked at him and we ran inside the house finding my mom and dad shot on the floor. We heard police sirens but all I could do was stand there and let tears run down my face. That was the last time I saw Fabian Rutter, my parents and my house in Orlando Florida.

*Nina 14 years old*

I wake up from my dream as I slowly get up. I look in my mirror and see my eyes red and swollen. I must have been crying in my sleep as the reoccurring nightmare of my parents continues to haunt me and it probably will until the day I die. That's why I have to get out of here. Of course I am going to miss my friends but I have to get out of America. That's why I tried for a scholarship in Liverpool, England. One of the best schools in the world, British Prepitory Queens school. I get my letter today. I get dressed in a red tank with a pink cardigan my hoop earings and my silver locket given to me by my mother, with my acid washed ripped jeans. I run down the stairs and to the mailbox as I pull out the key to it. Mrs. Jenkins the motherly figure in my life smiles and waves at me as I open the mailbox. I see the letter and rip it open not caring. I have to get out of this place or ill die. As I read down the letter I bite my tongue to keep from screaming and jump excitedly. I look at what house im staying in and I see these names

_Mick Campbell_

_Jerome Clark_

_Mara Jeffray_

_Alfie Lewis_

_Joy Mercer_

_Amber Millington_

_Fabian Rutter_

_Patricia Williamson_

Fabian Rutter I know that name from somewhere but where?

*16 hours later*

I drag my luggage from the train. My legs feel like jello. I stand and wait for my cab as a car pulls up not even a second later. "Nina Martin?" he asks. "yes?" I say. "get in im taking you to school." I laugh a little because that was the line my friends use if they are going to beat me at a game. Never the less I get in and put my head phones in as upside down by the ateens comes on and I bob my head to the beat not noticing that we are at the school and my cabbie has been trying to get my attention for 2 minutes. I blush and take off my head phones and give him the money. It is a Saturday so no school. I grab my luggage and start looking for Anubis house before it gets dark. 20 minutes later I am ready to give up when I see the sign for Anubis house. That boosted my energy as I made a dash for Anubis house. Before I knocked I adjusted my make up and put away that bag. I knocked on the door and not even 20 seconds later does it open, to a boy around my age with blue green eyes and brown hair swept in front of his forehead.

"Can I help you?" he asked and his voice is so hypnotizing.

"Yes I am Nina your new house mate" I say.

"Wait Nina? Like Nina Martin? Its me Fabian, from when we were little." He says and realization is on his face as it soon covers mine.

"Oh my god! Fabes is that really you?" I ask as I hug him and he hugs back.

"Yeah Nins it is me" he said and by this I was crying happy tears. My friend, my best friend that I haven't seen in over 8 years is in front of me.

"Fabes I missed you so much. Um can I come inside before it starts raining?" I say pointing to the omnious sky.

"Oh yeah sure" he says as he moves out of the way.

"Fabes who is at the door?" I hear a girl say. Then the voice Is followed by a body that doesn't look to happy when she sees me and Fabes so close. "Who is she?"

"Joy this is our new house mate Nina. My best friend since 4years old" Fabes explains to the girl, Joy. Wow for a girl that's named Joy she is a bitch.

I am going to go unpack" I say as I reach for my luggage "Does anyone know who I am rooming with by chance?" I ask

"Um yeah you are rooming with Amber, second door on the left." Fabes answered. I nodded as I grabbed my luggage and headed for the stairs and ran up them with ease with all 10 pounds of luggage on my back. I put them down smile and walk to the door and knock. A blonde girl opens the door. "Hello I am Amber Millington, I like your style, let me guess your Nina Martin my roommate?" she asked.

"Yep that's me, nice to meet you and thanks." I said as she moved out of the door way so I could start unpacking.

"Here let me help you with that" she said as she picked up some of my clothes and started hanging them up.

"Nina I am so going to borrow some of your clothes you have amazing fashion sense. I am so happy you are my roomy. We are going to have soo much fun…." She kept talking and I would nod or say ya every so often so it seems like im listening, I finished packing and a knock was on my door.

"It's open" I called out to the person on the other side. The person came in and before I turned to see who it is I heard the perky little voice of that Joy girl, the one that I have already put down as bitch the second I heard her annoying voice.

"I want you to stay away from my Fabes." She said.

"What if I don't? You gonna bite me or something. I knew Fabes first and no one even a snotty little bitch like yourself is going to keep me away from Fabes because I gave him that nickname at 4 years old. And you can go crying out that door like the little baby you are but you are not the boss of me or anyone else here. Bye bye Joy" I said as I pushed her out the door and slammed it.

"Woah no one talks to Joy like that ever." Amber commented.

" I just did so add me to that list." I said and laughed. My phone started ringing so I picked it up.

Emily bold; nina underlined

**oye nina como estas niña**  
Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar emily recuerdas Fabes ¿verdad?  
**ya que hago es que no  
**oh sí y emily tengo que ir te quiero  
**le encantaría, adiós**

**(hey nina how are you girl.** im fine thanks for asking. emily you remember Fabes right? **ya i do** **is he there**. yes oh and emily i got to go love you**.**** love you to, bye)**

"Supper" I hear from down stairs. I follow amber out the room and head into the dining hall. I see fabes and he pats the chair next to him and i sit down there.

"Thats my seat" I hear Joy whine. I groan and look at her.

"Sorry to say honey but no one gives a damn." I say staraight faced. She looks at me then fabes then me again and sighs and walks to another seat. Everyone is looking at me funny except fabes he looks amused.

"Something amusing to you Fabes?" I ask and he shakes his head and starts eating. I see something from the corner of my eye and lift an extra plate in front of me. I hear a splat and look at the plate and smirk,

"Gonna have to do better than that". I see the pitcher move towards me in Joy's hand. Oh god. I think as she is about to pour it on me and I backflip out of my chair.

"Nice try guys im done bye" I say as I bow and backhand spring out of the dining room and run up the stairs.

*Fabians pov*

We were just staring at the door Nins exited out of in awe. I piped up, "I guess she continued gymnastics" a thought occured to me and I bounded up the stairs to see if she still had the voice of an angel and her guitar lessons kept going. If I knew Nina she was a determined person. I kept getting emails from mum when she saw Nins on the internet showing a trophy or something

I will post 1 chapter every Saturday. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hoa but I do own anyone that you don't know on hoa.

There will be other characters but I don't know their names yet. Review if you want a name to be placed then we will do a poll. Also last chapter I didn't put the introductions to Nina to everyone. And I am not just pretending I did. Let me clear this up. Fabian is in love with Nina and he has been for a long time. So if he comes off as a creeper he isn't and Fabian is bolder in this story then on hoa. Here we go to the story  
-

Nina's POV:

As I walked up to the room I share with Amber, I think about my best friend Sarah. I haven't talked to her in a while and I wonder how the singing lessons were going without me being there because they said I didn't need them anymore. I changed into my pajamas and I grabbed my I Pad and logged on to Oovoo to see that her and Josh are on. I start a chat with Sarah and then add Josh to the conversation.

"Hey guys." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hey Nins" they responded with a smile. "How are you?" they said in unison. I laughed at that.

"I am great! How are those singing lessons without me Sarah?" I asked and her face turned to a frown.

"I miss you Nina I wish you were back but she said that you were too good to be in that class and my singing got worse because now she always makes me stop because she got a headache." Sarah whined.

"Maybe you give it to her." Josh teased.

"Josh I can still kick your ass. So don't try me."

"Sarah, Josh don't start this. Sarah sing and Josh be nice." God I feel like their mother.

"Fine" they both said and Sarah started to sing. It was a little scratchy and seemed forced out. I stopped her then my bedroom door was knocked on. I sighed and got up to answer it and wouldn't you know the bitch was standing there.

"Nina you should really try to not sing you have no talent while I can sing. Fabes will LOVE me. Joy said with a smile.

"That was not me singing 1 and 2 I don't care if Fabes loves you. I am happy if he is happy. I said and tried shutting the door in her face.

"Then who was it Nina I don't see anyone else in here." She said smugly.

"Look on my I Pad dumbass" I said smugly as she looked and frowned.

"That still doesn't mean you can sing." Joy said.

"Ugh I am done with you get out of my room or else." I snapped.

"Awe is the little American going to cry?" she said in a baby voice.

"No but you are" I said then pushed her out the door making sure she hit the wall. "Bye Joy" I said closing the door.

Fabian's pov:

After I got out of the bathroom I heard a thud. I looked and saw Joy on the ground.

"Joy what happened?" I asked as I helped her up. She has had an annoying crush on me but I still have to be nice even if I don't like her that way. There is only one girl that I have ever liked and that is Nina Marie Martin.

"That witch threw me up against the wall Fabes." She said sniffling.

"Did you piss her off? I asked totally serious, if I knew Nina she doesn't like to be pushed around. She was the same way when she was a kid. She gave me a bruise on my arm when I told her that she smelled of chlorine. I smiled at the memory.

"I just told her that she couldn't sing." She said. Oh there it is.

"Why did you say that Joy" I said rubbing my temples. Something I do if I get aggravated. I pinched the bridge of my nose and listened to what she said.

"Well I was walking by her room and heard a scratchy voice and I knew Amber was downstairs so it must have been Nina and I told her she couldn't sing and she showed me that it was her friend." She explained looking down. "Then I told her, that still didn't mean she could and she threw me out of the room."

I shook my head. Joy seriously needs to know how to shut her mouth. Before I open my mouth I hear singing, really good singing coming from Nina's room also the sound of a guitar.

_You used to call me your angel._

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_I even shed a tear every once in a while _

_Even though it's different now _

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go._

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you sha la la la la _

_I miss you._

Then the music stops and I hear a sniffle from inside Nina's room. I open the door and see her on her bed sniffling and her friends are applauding and stop realizing I am there. I walk up behind her and hug her. Then I realize that her song was about her parents, and I flash back into remembering it. I shudder and shake my head to clear it and just hold Nina in my arms. She buries her head in my shirt and cries harder. My shirt becoming wet from her tears. Her friends logged off of whatever site she was on. I logged her off and finally he tears stop and she looks at me her eyes red and puffy. I am leaning in to kiss her when.

"Awe look the American is crying." Joy spat obviously pissed that I like Nina.

"Shut it Joy" I growled. "How  
would you like it if you walk into your house and your parents are drowned in blood at 6 years old. Huh? Well it isn't pretty." I spat. Sometimes that girl just needs to shut it. I look down and see she fell asleep in my arms and I pick her up and put her in her bed. I kiss her forehead and leave.  
-

I know some Joy hating but that will go away when she meets someone new. Maybe an American will visit Nina. I don't know oh wait I do see you next Saturday! I dont own miley cyrus' song i miss you. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hamster220 does not own any hoa characters. Except the made up ones. on to the story!

Nina's pov:

I woke up in my bed. Huh I don't even remember crawling into bed or brushing my hair before I did all I remember is Sarah, Josh and the song I sang. Then Fabes came in and I cried in his shirt. Funny I don't remember him leaving. I must have fallen asleep and he put me in bed. Such a sweetheart, awe shit I do sound like my mother. Just thinking about it makes a tear come to my eye. I wipe it off my cheek and see that my roommate Amber is not in her bed so she must be down for breakfast already. I look at my clock and it is flashing 9:30 she must be an early riser. I change into a blue tank top with ruffles on it and dark wash skinny jeans. I top it off with a forget me not necklace and my silver flats. I look in the mirror and start brushing my light brown hair and walk down the steps. I see Fabes in his seat facing away from me so I wrap my arms around his neck from behind and kiss his cheek.

"Morning" I chirp happily.

"You're in a good mood Nina. Sleep well I hope." He says with a smile.

"Better than I have in a long time and I am not sure why." I sit down in my seat and the whole house is staring at me. "Um why are you staring at me?" I ask completely confused.

"We were waiting for you two to stop your flirting." Jerome said.

"Oh no that is not flirting, you want to see flirting?" I ask eyebrow raised. "This is flirting" I pick my hand up and run it down Fabes' arm and giggle obnoxiously. I stop and look at the table with an amused grin. "That is flirting. Well at least in America it is, I don't know if flashing someone is flirting but I see people do it here all the time. Does that make them sluts or is it just flirting?" I ask confused a bit.

"Oh and what is stepping out? Is it like going outside or is it a dance?" I continue.  
Every one bursted out laughing at the last comment I made and I gave them a glare and all of them shut up except Jerome and he was still laughing.

"Nina, stepping out means going out like boyfriend-girlfriend." Amber finally said after she caught her breath. I was still glaring at Jerome as he still laughed.  
"Jerome how about you laugh about this" I said picking up the water pitcher and poured half on his head. Then went back to my side and poured me some water. I picked up an extra plate when I saw toast with jam on it.

"Splat" the bread is stuck to the plate and I couldn't stop laughing. "Bye guys" I said with the plate on the table. I picked mine up and put it in the sink and strutted out of the room and up to mine and Ambers.

Ambers pov: (kinda short)

I watched as she climbed the stairs and noticed something on the corner of the room. I looked closer and it was a microphone. I poked Fabian and pointed at it. He looked at it and realization struck him. I wonder why. Oh well I am going to just ignore it. Oooh I think I should take Nina shopping and hook her up with Fabian. I rather them go out instead of Joy and Fabian. I mean Foy sounds wrong. I thought for a moment for their couple name and shouted out "Fabina!"

Everyone looked at me weird then shrugged their shoulders and kept whispering. I watched Fabian walk up the stairs and head to the girls hallway I think he is going to go see Nina.

Fabians pov:

I open Nina and Ambers door and look inside. She is listening to music and reading on her stomach away from the door so she didn't see me come in. I smiled a little and walked up behind her and found the tickle spot she had so long ago. I knew I found it when she squeaked and had her fist ready to hit the person when she whipped around. She saw it was me and socked me in the arm. Damn she can punch. "Oww" I said. She laughed.

"I bet you wont do that again will you Fabes?" she said as she quirked an eyebrow. I shook my head and laughed.

"You think you're so tough" I said testing her. She got up off the bed and looked me dead in the eye. She came real close to my ear and whispered.

"I don't think, I know I am tough." I shuddered a bit and she smirked a little knowing she got me.

"Prove it" I said as I pushed her lightly into the wall and stood right in front of her. My face 2 inches from her. She smiled and cupped my cheek and kissed me. I was in shock but I kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck pushing me closer and I put my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me until you couldn't slip a piece of paper in between us. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance and she opened her mouth a little and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I heard a door open and a gasp. I pulled away from Nina to see who was there.

Who was it? I guess you will find out Saturday. Oh happy Fathers day guys. I decided to publish the chapter. Love it? hate it? Rushed? Don't know until you review, see you on the 22nd.


	4. Wait what?

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of their characters. But I do own Sarah, Josh and Emily.

Fabian's pov:

I turn and see pink and blonde. I groan inwardly knowing it is Amber. She squeals and jumps.

"Yay Fabina I love you guys more than Jabian I mean that is sooo wrong and I was hoping that you two would become a couple-" Amber started

"Amber" I interrupt, "We are not a couple." And as soon as those words come out of my mouth I see Nina frown and Amber loose her giddiness. "But I would like to change that," I say looking at Nina. "Would you do me the honor of being my official girlfriend and step out with me?" I ask her. Her frown goes into a thinking face.

"I don't know, hmmm. You did scare me a little" Nina starts. I look at her expectantly, getting more nervous by the minute. "I would love to be your girlfriend Fabes." She said. And I lifted her up and spun her around and kissed her again. She smiles and kisses back. I put her back down and wrap my arms around her waist as her hands tangle in my hair.

"Snap, Snap" We pull away to see Amber with her pink camera. When she sees we pulled away she pouts and waits for us to do something couple like. Nina giggles and grabs my hand and leads us to the door, opens it then walks down the staircase and into the living room and pushes me to sit down and sits on my lap. I smile and kiss her head and wrap my arms around her as she snuggles into my chest. We turn on the telly and I find the movie The Corpse Bride. Nina gets up and shuts off the lights and sits back on my lap and we waste no time to start kissing again.  
My lips find hers and I push my tongue through her lips and pull her closer as she plays with my hair and drags a nail down my scalp making me shudder. I pull away from her and turn of the telly and turn on the lights. She looks at me confused and I grab her hand and lead her to my bed room knowing Mick would be out running. I reconnect our lips as I sit down and she pushes me to lay down and takes off my shirt. I smile a little and she runs her nails down my chest. She stops and kisses me once more and lays her head down on my chest and falls asleep. I drift off to sleep shirtless with Nina on my chest

Nina's pov:

I wake up and blush a bit when I realize that I slept on Fabes chest and the whole house is looking at us. Jerome, Patricia and Alfie were amused and Mick and Mara were slightly confused. Amber was jumping happily and taking pictures, while Joy was pissed. I lean over and kiss Fabes awake. He opens his eye and sorta freaks. They all laugh except Joy. She goes over to me and slaps me. I get up immediately and before Fabes could hold me back I take a fist full of her hair and slam her head into the door. I smile as she sinks down the door and I return to Fabes lap. Everyone is looking from me to Joy and I just shrug. "Bitch shouldn't of slapped me" I say nonchalantly.

"That didn't mean you should knock her out." Patricia said.

"I didn't knock her out. She is just out of it. She will come around in a few minutes." I say knowingly.

"Joy is going to be pissed when she comes around." Jerome said looking at her, with love in his eyes? what was that about?

"Tell her its better to be pissed off than pissed on. And if she wants to be I got a cup around here somewhere." I say trying to contain my laughter. "What time is it?" I wonder aloud.

"um half four." Amber said. I look at Fabes and he clears it up for me.

"Its half past four." He says with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you say so? Oh shit I got to go, I'm late." I say and run out Fabes room and through the house door and I run straight to the woods. I take a left and run until I reach a small lake with a house in the middle. I put my heart shaped locket into a hole and a bridge comes up and I walk across it. When I reach the house the bridge goes back into the water. I enter the little house surrounded by water and I grab a locket with the eye of Horus on it and I put it on. The heart shaped locket I got was from my mom with instructions to this lake. On the 2nd day of my arrival in between 4-5 I must go there and get the locket, if I don't people will be killed. I put it around my neck and get the bridge up again and walk across only to see Fabes. I have some explaining to do.

Fabians pov:

I put on my shirt and I look at the door my girlfriend just ran out of. I wait a second and it kicks in to follow her. I run out of the house and see her retreating figure run off into the woods. I follow her about a yard behind and she hasn't looked back. I follow her until we reach a lake with a house. How the hell did I miss this after 5 years? I see a bridge appear out of no where and she is walking across it. I should cross it but it is sinking back and I realized she has crossed. She comes back with a locket that I never seen before I am about to turn back but she sees me a little disappointed and angry at me for following her. She is about to open her mouth when I pull her close and kiss her. I feel her smile into the kiss and push her tongue through to play with mine. I pull away and she looks confused.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said and as soon as those words left my mouth I Nina jumped me and I lost my balance bringing her down with me. She kissed me with so much passion, I kiss her back with fever and she pulls on my hair. I wrap my arms around her to hold her in place. She removes her lips from mine and kisses my neck until she reaches my vein and bites. I groan a little in pleasure and she does it again. She brings her lips back to mine. I kiss her one last time and she gets up. She gives me her hand to help her up and I pull her back down. I stand up and give her my hand and pull her up before she pulls me down. She smacks my shoulder and I kiss her, and we walk back to the house hand in hand.

There ya go the next chapter. I hope you liked the Fabina moments. I didn't want the old people Sarah in it so I used her name and Emily's and you never know what is in those woods because the crypt is in it, the gate house and you never know. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you the 27th. Oh and please Review and tell me if I did something wrong. Thanks for Reading! Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for the wait. I went on a woman's retreat with my cousin and there was no cell service or internet. We had to go 5 days with no communication with the outside world. I had this chapter already typed up.

Joys pov:

I wake up on the floor in Fabes room alone. I hate that stupid American she has been here a day and already has my Fabes under her finger. I am so much better than her. I am way prettier and Fabes is going to see it one way or the other. I mean the whole house loves her, then she runs out of the house like a bat out of hell and I guess Fabes followed her like a lost puppy. I guess everyone left me here. I get up and walk to the common room and lean against the wall so I can hear them.

"I can't believe that Fabina's happening!" Amber said and then she squealed.

"Amber. Stop squealing it is so annoying." Patricia stated.

"And you're so rude." Amber said with attitude. I guess Nina rubbed off on her. I hear the sound of someone getting up and I walk through the door.

"Oh hey Joy. Are you pissed? Because Nina said it's better to be pissed off than pissed on." Jerome said as the others started laughing.

"I never want to hear that wanna be bitches name ever again. She stole my boyfriend! And you people do nothing about it!" I said in rage.

"Joy one you two never went out. Two he can choose who he wants to date. And three, we all love Nina so stop bashing on our friend we don't bash on you." Amber said getting up from the table and storming out. We all watched in shock as she made her way upstairs. We heard the front door open and my Fabes had Nina in bridal style and her head buried in his shirt. I guess she is afraid of heights. They went across the hall and into his bed room. With me wishing that was me.

Fabes pov:

As we were walking I picked Nina up and her face went directly in my shirt.

"Are you afraid of heights Nina?" I asked.

"No I am scared of falling." She said rising from my shirt so I could see her blue green eyes. "But you won't drop me will you Fabes?" she asked. Of course I wouldn't drop her. I love her I always have but when we were little cooties were big but I still loved her through the years even though girls asked me out before I answered I saw Nina's face and immediately said no.

"Nina do you really think I would drop you? " I asked fake dropping her. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around my neck and clenched her eyes shut. I stopped and kissed her and she immediately kissed back and pulled on the hair behind my head. I groaned a little and broke the kiss and started walking again. I looked down at her and regretted it when I saw her eyes. Nins smiled as I looked down knowing she got me. We kissed again and her tongue played with mine. I put her down still in the kiss and sat down as she climbed onto my lap. At this rate we will never get to the house. She pulled away from me and closed her eyes. I picked her back up and got up myself as she drifted off to sleep. She buried her head in my shirt and fell asleep. I got to Anubis and pushed the door open. I walked by the common room and got stares but I shrugged it off and put Nina on my bed. She opened her eyes and I looked at her. She was faking! She is so sneaky.

"Thanks for carrying me Fabes I didn't want to walk." She said smiling. I walked over to her and sat down on my bed and she slowly climbed on my lap. She came up to my ear and whispered really silently "Someone is behind your door" she said, and I looked at her incredibly.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly.

"I hear breathing unless the hallway can breathe it is someone outside the door." She whispered and got off my lap and faked sleeping again. I got up and opened the door seeing Joy looking pissed.

"What do you want Joy?" I asked almost angry.

"You" she whispered and tried to kiss me as I moved out of the way she ran into the wall causing Nina to jump up and her eyes wide open. She saw Joy next to the wall and started giggling.

"Shut up you stupid American." Joy snapped. And when that came out of her mouth Nina stopped giggling and got up.

"What are you going to do about it brit?" she asked.

"You just offended your boyfriend by calling me brit." Joy said smugly.

"Actually Fabes mom is American so he is half brit. So it doesn't apply to him. You are the only true brit here because everyone else is half brit." She said as she confronted Joy. Joy slapped Nina and she didn't take that lightly. She screamed and took Joys head in between her hands and smashed joys head into her knee twice and left her on the floor. I see the bruise on Nins cheek as she starts crying. I went over to her and picked her up away from Joy and put her on my lap.

"Nins why are you crying?" I ask softly rubbing her back in circles. She puts her head in my chest still crying.

"I hate hurting people. I am tired of fighting her Fabian." She said. Nins said my full name she never does that. The day we met she called me Fabes. She must be really upset this time.

"Nins I will talk to Joy and make her stop I promise" I said picking her head up and wiping a tear off her cheek. One last tear fell and I kissed it away. I kissed her bruise, her other cheek, her forehead, her chin and finally kissed her nose before pulling away.

"You missed a spot Fabes." She said and I smiled at my nickname.

"Really, Where?" I asked faking confusement. She giggled and brushed my lips and licked them with her tongue, she got up and dragged Joys body out of the room with a fake limp and left her body in the hall. She came back and sat on my lap again and licked my lips again slowly. I opened my mouth and bit on her tongue. She moaned a little and retracted her tongue. I wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and I felt fireworks explode across the sky. She was pulling on my hair and wrapping her legs tighter around my waist. I groaned and pulled away from the heated kiss.

"Fabes, I love you. I have since we were kids. In the past I tried getting over you but it never worked." She said. I just looked at her.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same-"she started but I cut her off.

"No Nins I love you too." I said and she smiled, kissed my lips one more time and pushed me down to lie on my chest. This is the best day of my life.

Nina's pov:

I'm so happy Fabes loves me back. Now we are cuddling on his bed and he shifts to make me more comfortable. I am so happy he is mine. I never told anyone this but I have a whole notebook saying Nina Rutter, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter and etc. My phone rang and the song 'hit me baby one more time' came on and I squealed a little and picked it up knowing it was my cousin Jen.

Jen bold, Nina regular.

**Hey who is my fave cousin?  
**I am duh. You remember Fabes right from the conversations?  
**How could I forget you were like 'Fabes this' and 'Fabes that'**  
Me and Fabes are dating isn't that great?  
**Listen, Nini I have to go see you soon love you.**  
Love you to Jen.

I hung up and looked over at Fabes. He was looking at me amused.

"Something amusing to you Fabes?" I asked as I lied down on his chest resting my chin on it. He chuckled and brought me up to kiss him. Before I let him kiss me I tugged on his shirt and gave the best puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt revealing a six pack!

"Fabes if I would of known you had these I would of made you take your shirt off more often." I said. My stomach growled and ruined the moment. He put his shirt back on and I frowned a little and grabbed his hand leading him to the kitchen.

(Line break thingy)

5 minutes later me and Fabes had 2 sandwiches and coke no ice and started eating.

Hey guys again I am sorry so I made this chapter longer I will see you soon. Love all of my readers. R&R


	6. Crying and Nightmares

Happy 4th of July.

Disclaimer: I do not own hoa or any of the characters on the show but I do own my characters. This might be the last of Joy bashing or hating because she might find another interest. Jerome or Mick vote in the reviews.

Nina's pov:

After we finished eating we went back in Fabes room and we talked about our life while we were apart and now.

"Hey Nins, we have school tomorrow and if you need any help I am across the hall." Fabes said blushing a bit.

"Fabes if I need help you will be the one I go to, but I am a scholarship student so that must mean I am smart. We could just help each other every day. Maybe even a study group with the whole house since we all have the same classes. I could sit in a room with Joy if she doesn't make me mad. You did talk to her right?" I said wow I ramble.

"That's a great idea Nins. And no I didn't talk to her. I can go now if you want. It will take two minutes I promise." Fabes said as he got up. I got up as well and kissed his lips immediately feeling him kiss back. I pulled away and gave him a peck on the lips then sat back down.

Fabes pov:

I got up and knew immediately what I was going to say to Joy. Nins kissed me twice for good luck or maybe it was just to kiss me. I am okay with both. I walked out of my room up the stairs and was about to go into Joy, Mara, and Patricia's room when I heard talking.

"Joy I don't see why you get over Fabian its clear he loves Nina, he was never your boyfriend you asked him out and he said no. You're only a sister to him." said Mara.

"Yeah Joy before you liked him you were fun, now it's all you talk about. At first it was okay but now it's out of hand. I mean getting into fights, getting bruised, hurting Nina. This crush or obsession has to stop. You can date any other boy except Alfie and Fabian." Patricia said matter-o-factly.

"But guys I liked him first. He is supposed to love me. Not that stupid American girl who thinks she is so much better. I am prettier, I am nicer-"Joy started before Patricia cut her off.

"No Joy you are not nicer you called her stupid and been starting fights, sometimes I wish you would disappear (foreshadowing maybe)" Patricia ended getting up to walk out the room with Mara on her tail. You hear Joy crying in the room. Patricia and Mara leave not noticing me standing there.

I walk in the room seeing Joy crying, I walk closer to her. Not noticing my two minutes are up and Nins is standing at the door.

"Look Joy I love you as a sister, I have never seen you any other way. I have loved Nina since she scraped her knee on the playground at four years old. She was ripped away from me when her parents died, and I was forced to come to Liverpool so I could forget about her. Every time someone asks me out I see her face and say no because she already stole my heart. I am tired of seeing both of you hurt and crying but I can't change how I feel. Good bye Joy." I finished and was out the door and in the hallway when I saw Nins with tears in her eyes.

"You heard the whole thing?" I ask and she nods and runs up to me and I kiss her and she kisses back.

"That was the most wonderful thing anyone has said about me." She says as she kisses me again.

"Nins I am going to take a nap, you wanna join me?" I ask her already knowing the answer is yes.

"Sure Fabes but first I want to check on Ambs." She said as she walked in her room.

Nina's pov:

I walk into my bed room seeing Amber on her vanity reapplying make-up to her puffy eyes.

"Ambs why are you crying? You stood up to Joy for me. Thank you so much." I said with as much gratefulness as I could muster.

"Also Ambs try putting a hint of gold in your pink and it will make you shiny almost glowing." I start to leave when I see red glowing and burning against my skin. I match my locket to the dresser and something falls almost hitting me in the head. I catch it and walk out the room like nothing happened. I walk into Fabes room and he is in pajama pants and no tee shirt. He sees me and smiles then looks at my hand confused.

"What is that?" he asks

"Like I know, I pressed the locket, you know the Horus one against my dresser and this thing almost killed me." I said throwing it on the bed. It immediately took up right position and scared the crap out of me.

"How, what" I said not even able to form sentences. It looks like a "C" now that it is upright. I pick it up and place it under Fabes bed and lie down he follows after and wraps his arms around me, I feel at peace in his arms smelling his pine and mint smell, taking me home. I fall asleep almost immediately.

Fabes Pov:

I look down at my beautiful girlfriend seeing she is already asleep, her mouth is a little open and her hair is over her face. I take my hand and brush away her hair from her face smiling and sleep over takes me as well. My dreams are anything but pleasant, I see Nina getting killed, Joy getting murdered, Mick dying, Amber rapidly getting older till she is dust, Patricia bleeding out slowly. Voices screaming 'it's all my fault' or 'you killed them you monster' I wake up with a start waking up Nins as well. She looks groggy but when she sees me she looks sympathetic.

"Fabes are you okay?" she asks.

"No I got to get out of here." I say getting up. she doesn't let me though she grabs my hand and keeps me in place.

"Stay here and talk to me what did you dream about?" she says her blue green eyes boring into me, slowly making myself submit and tell her. My mind won't let me tell her. She sees the internal struggle and pushes me on the bed and climbs on my lap. She kisses my lips slowly almost telling me its ok. I slowly kiss her back. I pull away and sigh.

"My dream was that you were killed, Joy was murdered, Mick dying, Amber turning into dust and Patricia was bleeding out slowly as voices screamed at me saying it was all my fault and I am a monster for killing them." I finish and look into her eyes.

"Fabes, I know you will never hurt anyone unless they threatened you, maybe you were too weak to fight off the dream so your subconscious saw it as an opportunity to get you, throw you off. Not too much to kill you, just to question your sanity." She said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"If you have a dream like that again promise me you will tell me." She said looking into my eyes

"I promise Nina." She smiles and kisses me again then gets off my lap and goes back to sleep. I decide that I'll never get back to sleep so I turn on the telly, and look for a movie, I find the American movie Grease and I watch it. I feel Nina stirring and wake up. she sees the movie and squeaks a little and is fully up.

"Fabes this is my favorite movie how did you know?" she asked as I chuckled.

"I didn't know I just turned on the telly." I said. She cuddled into me and we watched Grease together. Nins would sing every song, knowing them by heart. By the end it was a good movie. I turned it off and looked at the clock.

"Nins it is almost nine-thirty. You should leave before Victor has a fit." I said and she pouts. I kiss her lips feeling the sparks I play with her tongue and she bites mine. I withdraw my lips from hers and she leaves. I walk into the bathroom wishing I could un see that. A boy and a girl snogging.

Cliffhanger, who is the boy and girl. You decide by Reviewing. Seriously I won't put up another chapter till I get about 15 reviews. Also I won't say names but someone pm ed me and if you don't like my story don't use that language. It really hurt my feelings and I just wanted you to know that.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my gosh guys it has been over 2 months almost 3. I totally forgot about this story until I saw a notification. Anyway I got one review about last chapters question and I guess I am using them.

Fabian's pov:

"Alfie? Mara? What? Alfie I thought you were dating Amber and Mara I thought you were dating Mick." I said confusion lacing my voice.

"Oh my gosh Fabian you cannot tell them about us. Yes we are dating them but they are dating each other as well." Mara said.

"They are my best friends and why don't you guys break up if you are only going to cheat? I mean what's the point of being in a relationship if you don't like the other person?" I asked completely confused. "If you want I will keep it a secret but don't put me or Nina in the middle of you 4." I said walking out of the bathroom going into my room. You would of thought they would lock the door I mean Mara is very smart but she forgets to lock the door? Something is going on and I don't like it.

Nina's pov:

I walked into my room and laid down on my bed thinking about what has happened the last few days I was here. I hear glass break and a scream. Oh my god Joy. I run into the next room to see Joy being taken away by a guy in a mask. Patricia and Mara nowhere in sight. I quickly rip Joy away from the man and flip him out the window hearing a nasty crack. I look over at Joy to see she is in a ball on her bed rocking back and forth freaking out. I slowly walk to her talking slowly. "Joy? Are you okay? Who would want to take you?" I asked slowly. "Why-y-y did you help me after I was so-o-o mean to you? She asks stuttering. "Because I don't let people hurt someone that doesn't deserve it. "When I finish my statement everyone from the house comes in the room. Seeing Joy and I.

"What happened in here? Nina?" Trudy asked. "Let's just say I am not cleaning up any blood." I say total seriousness.

"What do you mean Nina?" Fabes asks and I point towards the window. He cautiously goes towards the window and looks down. "Nins did you do that?" he asks. I nod and many other housemates go look and then look at me in complete horror. "Hey it was that or Joy and I both getting killed." I said starting to feel my anger rise. "And why weren't any of you here earlier? You heard the scream." I said.

"Nins what scream are you talking about?" Fabes asked me in total confusion. "I am not crazy. Don't look at me like that I heard a scream." I said. I got up and pushed my way through the blockade of my housemates but they wouldn't let me go through so I flipped the guys and walked past them. Fabian following close behind.

"Fabian I am not in a mood to talk." I said then felt a burning I looked down to see my locket has turned white and so has something in the wall. I push it against it and a letter falls out. It looks like an "L" this is making no sense. I go into my room still having Fabian follow me. I jump on my bed a go for my I pad hitting music and letting Taylor Swift's 22 rings through my room. I smile and I relax momentarily forgetting about my shadow. When I turn around Fabian isn't there. It is another guy in a ski mask. I run up to him and slam his head against the door. I walk out of my room to see Fabian against the wall where I found that letter. I run up to him and check out for any signs of death or concussion and I see he is just knocked out. I kind of pull him into my room and on to my bed I put a cold wet washcloth on his head and I snuggle up next to him. Next thing I know is I am out like a light.

The next morning.

I wake up to my ringtone and extra ordinary blasting out I immediately pick it up knowing who it is.

**Bold **Nina normal Jake

**Hey Jake**

Hey Nana.

**You're lucky I love you or you would have been in trouble for calling me that.**

You can't hate me I am adorable.

**Whatever what do you want?**

-Gasp- I can't call my fave cousin just to see what she is doing?

**No because you always want something Jake.**

Awe you taken up all my time I have to go.

**Good bye.** And I hang up the phone to see Fabes wide awake and looking confused and angry. "Fabes what is wrong?" I ask. "Who is Jake?" he asks trying to keep his temper. "Awe is little Fabes jealous?" I say with a baby voice and giggle at the end. "Nina who is he" he asks completely serious. "He is my little cousin he is about 8 now so he is a monster." I say and I see his face lighten up a little. I lean in close to him and say "It is okay if you were jealous it means you care" I brush my lips against his. He presses his lips to mine and I smile loving how he can never stay mad at me and how he smells. He wraps his arms around my waist after we break apart for air. I nuzzle my face into his neck and scoot closer to him loving his warmth. I mean he is like a personal heater. I feel him shift a bit and I shift to finding this position comfortable I drift off to sleep.

Fabian's pov. In the morning.

When I wake up I have a pounding headache and I see Nina on her 're lucky I love you or you would have been in trouble for calling me that. Nina says before she waits then continues Whatever what do you want? No because you always want something Jake. Good bye." I look at her a moment and ask her about Jake she avoids it until finally she says he is her 8 year old cousin. She brushes her lips against mine and I kiss her. She kisses back and we break away for air. I wrap my arms around her. I feel her nuzzle her head in my neck and I shift a bit trying to make it more comfortable for her and she falls asleep and I follow her going into a deep sleep.

Why didn't anyone hear the scream Nina did? Who are the masked people? Is the guy Nina flipped out the window dead? So many questions not enough answers. See you next time. R&R


End file.
